


Allstar? More Like Asshole

by Chanology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Captain Jongin, Comedy, Defensemen Baekhyun, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Goalie Chanyeol, Humour, Jealous Chanyeol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology
Summary: Chanyeol hates Jongin, or maybe he’s jealous. With a meddling, short defensemen trying to set them up, Chanyeol begins to see Jongin’s true colours.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	Allstar? More Like Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this in a week because Rin and I made a bet ^^ and I won lmao. I wrote this because I miss the NHL, I miss screaming at the TV, and going to games. Anyways, hope you enjoy !! GO BOLTS !

“Kim steals the puck from Wheeler, skating right past their defense, faking a shot, and gets the puck past Hellebuyck, goal!” The commenter yells into the mic, along with the crowd of hockey fans as they clap and yell, rivalling the buzzer with their volume. 

Chanyeol groans, shutting the TV off with a frown. He didn’t want to see his teammates swarming the captain like moths to a flame, suffocating him in a hug—it was their winning goal after all, and he remembers the sight too well; it only leaves a bitter feeling in his chest. Chanyeol would’ve joined them too, skating out of his net to join the joyous crowd of sweaty men on skates, celebrating their win– if it was a different teammate. Instead he chose to solemnly celebrate with them in the locker room, giving a small ‘congratulations’ to their team’s captain.

The captain he despises, Kim Jongin.

Even thinking about him makes Chanyeol shudder in disgust, giving him an itch to knock him out. 

Chanyeol remembers when Jongin was just a measly forward, getting goals occasionally, getting assists, stopping the opponents from getting into their team’s zone. Chanyeol remembers when Kim Jongin was a nobody.

Then after the season ended, after they choked the playoffs—their team only making it to the second round—Jongin started going to the rink every weekend, practicing like a mad man. Everyone on their team was afraid he was going to overwork himself, but in the end, the next season he came out stronger than ever. It was like they had a new player, an upgraded version of Jongin.

That was the year his career skyrocketed, he was in all the compilations on youtube, he was the most talked about player in the NHL, and he had the highest points out of the whole league. That’s what made him become captain.

Maybe it was jealousy that made Chanyeol feel sour towards the brunet, but he’s too prideful to admit that. He will  _ never _ admit that.

He hates Jongin because he’s full of himself.

Chanyeol’s phone lights up with a new message from his friend and teammate Baekhyun, telling him he’s late to their team’s annual dinner. The small defense player just wouldn’t let him skip this one time, maybe because he knows the only reason he would be skipping is because of his one-sided and frowned upon hate for their captain. Baekhyun was his go-to when complaining about their team’s ‘golden player’.

He begrudgingly gets up, grabbing his coat and keys and heads to the restaurant, hoping to find the will to be happy on the way there.

As soon as he steps up to their table, Baekhyun pulls him by the sleeve to sit in between him and Jongin. The little bugger planned this out, Chanyeol knew it by the way the defenseman was smirking.

“Hey, Chanyeol, good job on our last game. You managed to get us our fourth shutout this season.” Jongin says as soon as Chanyeol looks at the menu, attempting to cover his face to avoid conversation. He obviously fails. The next time if he has to sit beside Jongin, he will leave at the speed of light.

“Thanks.” He replies, forcing himself to smile and choke out a laugh. He just wants to be left alone.

His mood was already spoiled from the replay on the TV at home, now it’s sour as he is in Jongin’s presence and forced to be nice. His day couldn’t get any worse.

Chanyeol blanks out as his team banters across the table, throwing friendly insults at each other, teasing was a huge part of their annual dinners. The noise around him fades as he gets lost in his thoughts, almost as if his head is underwater. He is thinking about going home, chilling on his couch with his little dog Toben, and—

He is suddenly thrown out of the haven in his mind, he feels wetness in his pants. Did he piss himself?

“Oh my god, Chanyeol. I am so sorry.” Jongin squeaks out, throwing a pile of napkins on the frozen goalie’s lap like he is trying to put out a fire. In a way he was, because Chanyeol was so close to losing it. “Here, let me help-”

“Just leave me alone!” Chanyeol bursts out, his loud voice making the chatter throughout the whole restaurant die out, it all comes to a pause because of him, how embarrassing.

He shoves the hands fumbling over the front of his pants, attempting to make the useless napkins soak up his mess.

And the worst part about the whole ordeal? Chanyeol was hard.

Grabbing his coat from off the back of the uncomfortable seat, he rushes out of the restaurant, ignoring his teammate’s calls, missing the look of shock on Baekhyun’s face and the look of regret on Jongin’s.

The moment he gets home, he locks his apartment door, preventing Baekhyun from coming to pry at him later on. Knowing the small defenseman, he was probably on his way here right now, ready to bombard Chanyeol with never ending questions, and maybe even kick his ass in the process.

His original plans to chill got tossed out the window the moment he freaked out on their captain in front of his whole team—even the coach!

So he turns his phone completely off, so no incoming or outgoing calls can commence. And goes into his room, stripping his ruined and sticky clothes off his long limbs, the smell of root beer lingering. 

Deciding he was too mentally exhausted to shower the memories off his skin tonight, he would do it tomorrow morning. He slips into his bed, trying to drown out the pushing and pulling going on in his head.

He got an erection because of Kim Jongin, and he thought his day couldn’t get any worse.

He was wrong, that was the peak, worst time in his life, the tip of the iceberg

-

Their next game rolls around, and Chanyeol is dreading the moment the puck drops. His head isn’t in the game, he isn't close to being focused solely on the game. Instead his head is elsewhere, on a certain brunet bending over, getting ready to win the faceoff. 

He really tries to pry his eyes off the other, but he can’t. He feels like he’s stuck in a trance. He hopes no one can see his line of sight through the mask’s cage. 

The moment Jongin loses the game’s beginning faceoff, Chanyeol can already feel it in his bones that this is going to be a bad game.

His head wasn’t even in goalie mode, he was too distracted with what he did wrong, and what he can do to make it up to his team. 

A bad game was an understatement, it was their worst game out of the whole season. They left their hometown rink with the disappointing score of 1-5, well aware of the many fans they let down. They got scolded by their coach in the locker room, everyone was off their game today, fumbling critical passes, aiming was off when shooting at the net, and Chanyeol let the easiest saves get past his large build, making a fool of himself. He felt like a rookie.

Maybe it was because of Chanyeol’s outburst, he never apologized for it yet.

The tension was thick when the coach left the room, they didn’t even feel like teammates. They felt like strangers, like they were back to square one. And Chanyeol was to blame, the guilt he was carrying was a ton, maybe he should apologize to them all over text, because he’s too much of a coward to do it in person, face-to-face.

Just as he throws his duffle bag full of his goalie equipment around his arm, ready to head home, the man who was distracting him during the game approaches him. Chanyeol tries to turn quickly and bolt out of the room, but Jongin is faster.

“Hey Chanyeol, can I talk to you?” Jongin asks, his hand gripping Chanyeol’s shoulder like he was fragile, his voice quiet like he was afraid Chanyeol was going to yell in his face like last time. Chanyeol’s chest aches.

Chanyeol swallows, bracing himself mentally. “Sure.”

Jongin leads them out into the hallway, towards the fire exit, somewhere private. Chanyeol breaks out into a sweat, his hands trembling, he tries his best to suppress the tremors. Was Jongin going to tell him that he’s getting kicked off the team? Why would he need to talk to him in a place this secluded, a place that felt like a white padded room.

Chanyeol was ready to beg for his spot on the team.

“Did I do something?”

“What?” Chanyeol almost yells out, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline. 

“I know you hate me, you don’t do a good job at hiding it. I just want to know why?” Jongin says, his eyes soft, Chanyeol was surprised he wasn’t angry at him, anyone would be.

“I uh…” He trails off, trying to come up with a believable excuse. He couldn’t exactly tell the captain he hates him because he’s  _ jealous. _ That would be petty, he is petty.

When Chanyeol just stares at Jongin, dumbfounded, the captain raises an eyebrow, clearly impatient. 

“I’m jealous of your skills on the ice, you’re a wonderful sniper, you rival Patrik Laine! I wish I was like that.”

Chanyeol wants to bang his head against a concrete wall, that was the dumbest reason in the world, so unbelievable. Jongin is definitely going to call him out for his bullshitting.

“Why didn’t you just say so? I would've taught you!” Jongin laughs, slinging his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders. Chanyeol is concerned, is Jongin this stupid, or is he just playing with him?

“So I’m not getting kicked off the team?” Chanyeol asks, astonished. 

“No? We can’t kick you off the team dumbass, you’re the best goalie in the league.”

Chanyeol’s ears burn. 

Maybe, just maybe. Chanyeol can learn to tolerate Jongin.

-

The rink was empty on the uneventful Saturday evening, lights dimmed, the ice was brand new, the divots sharp blades created were gone thanks to the zamboni. 

Chanyeol is currently at the rink because Baekhyun texted him earlier today saying he scheduled a team practice, yet Chanyeol was the only one here; maybe he’s early.

Heading to the locker room to wait for the others to show up, he stops walking when he sees Jongin sitting on a bench in the locker room, jersey hangs around his neck, his toned stomach on display.

And to his horror, Jongin looks up, catching Chanyeol in the act of gawking at his body. The embarrassment creeps up his neck and engulfs his face, he probably looks like a tomato.

“Hey Chanyeol, are the others here?” Jongin asks, leaning back making his abs even more visible. It’s like he wants Chanyeol to stare.

“Uh, no. I didn’t see anyone yet, maybe we’re early.”

Just as he says that, his phone buzzes signalling an incoming text. When he opens it, his heart drops. He should’ve known.

Baekhyun set them up—more like he set Chanyeol up. 

Next time, Chanyeol isn’t going to bother showing up without confirming it with another teammate.

“We should just start without them, I can teach you how to shoot at the net.”

In front of the net, Chanyeol feels like it’s his first game all over again, like it’s his first time on skates. It’s a new territory, not being in the net, not being the one blocking the puck from crossing the red line.

It was odd seeing Jongin in his usual spot—his body not as big as Chanyeol’s so it doesn’t fill the whole net—him in goalie gear, ready to attempt to block Chanyeol’s shots.

“Shoot.” Jongin says, his voice muffled from the large mask covering his mouth. He bends down, ready to do whatever it takes to block the shot as Chanyeol winds his stick back, and he shoots, missing the net by a couple feet.

“What the fuck was that?!” Jongin laughs, tapping his small stick against the ice, the sound echoes around the empty rink, it sounds like other people are laughing at him too. This only fuels Chanyeol more, he wants to prove Jongin wrong, he can do better.

“I was just warming up!” Chanyeol says, getting another puck from the pile.

This time, Chanyeol just doesn’t aimlessly shoot the puck hoping for a miracle to happen, he has a hole burned in the net, target locked. He winds back his stick, watching as the smirk grows once again on Jongin’s face. 

He’s going to smack that smirk into the net along with the puck.

He shoots, the sound of his slapshot reverberates, and Jongin falls down trying to block the shot. Chanyeol guffaws, the star player wasn’t even close to making a save, it feels nice to give him a dosage of his own medicine.

“Oh my god! What the fuck was that, captain?!” Chanyeol laughs, doubling over in a fit of laughter. He wants to fall to the ground and slap the ice, putting salt on the wound even more, but refrains. He’ll play nice.

“Shut up, it’s harder than it looks.” Jongin whines, sporting a—cute—pout on his full lips. He tries to get off his stomach, out of the star-shaped position he’s in, but collapses like a flimsy fort. Typical rookie antics. “Help me up, the gear is heavy.”

Chanyeol skates over, lending his hand out to the fallen captain. And in the blink of an eye, when Jongin is on his two feet again he trips the taller. “That’s what you get for laughing at me.”

This time, Chanyeol smiles. He doesn’t feel resentment in his body, only serenity. 

-

The next week, Chanyeol is getting ready for a date. When he told Baekhyun that their captain asked him on a date, he almost suffocated Chanyeol with questions. Yeah, that’s right, Kim Jongin—aka Chanyeol’s nemesis—asked him on a date after their little impromptu date set-up by the nosy defenseman himself.

Honestly, Chanyeol is excited. He hasn’t been on a date in forever, so he’s going to be rusty. But their small amount of time together on the rink helped Chanyeol see through the smoke he placed around Jongin. The captain isn’t selfish, he is exactly the opposite. 

He feels he can let go of the grudge he held for Jongin. 

He is going for casual, with his skinny jeans that show off his long legs, and a designer jacket that shows class, a good mix. 

He arrives at the restaurant that’s more like a fast food joint, and sees Jongin sitting at a booth, gnawing down chicken like a crazed carnivore. It helps make Chanyeol feel loosened up, if Jongin isn’t anxious, neither is he. 

“Hey.” Chanyeol greets, sliding in the seat across from the man eating. Jongin is too busy stuffing his mouth, he only gives his companion of the night an eye smile. 

“You look like a squirrel, the way you’re stuffing your mouth food like it will grow legs and run away.” Chanyeol says, not expecting the loud avalanche Jongin creates with his laugh. 

Chanyeol swears he’s living in slow motion, because as Jongin opens his mouth filled with food to laugh, particles eject covered in saliva, and land bullseye right in the middle of Chanyeol’s chest. Right on his jacket, his designer jacket that was overpriced. 

He’s seeing red, deep fucking red. 

“Jongin, what the fuck! That’s disgusting!” Chanyeol shrieks, flinging the moist food off him and towards Jongin who is  _ still _ laughing. It lands smack on his stupid nose, that shuts him up. 

“Ew, Chanyeol why are you such an asshole!” Jongin shouts, catching the attention of the workers behind the counter, and the people dining around them. Chanyeol wasn’t even embarrassed, he was too livid to let the emotion surface. 

“I’m the asshole?! You’re the one who spat your food on me!” Chanyeol yells back, standing up and slamming his hands on the table, he’s absolutely done. “Goodbye, Jongin.”

He doesn’t look back as he storms out of the building, ignoring the wicked stares, and ignoring the dumb captain who is calling out his name. 

He hates Jongin even more, fuck that guy.

He wishes upon a puck to meet with the captain’s mouth and knocks a couple teeth out.

-

If Chanyeol’s being honest, he doesn’t know why he agrees to a second date. Maybe he was out of it, not in the right state of mind, maybe he got possessed. But deep down, he knows it’s because he can’t resist Jongin’s handsome face and peculiar charm. 

This time around, they avoid a dinner date for obvious reasons—Jongin is a messy eater. They decide on a movie date, nice and simple, straight out of a textbook, free from disaster. Jongin picked out the movie, much to Chanyeol’s dismay. He wasn’t excited to sit through hours of romance, why couldn’t Jongin pick something filled with action? 

So, here they were, side-by-side, the only thing between their bodies being the armrest, and the big bag of popcorn with extra butter Chanyeol insisted on getting. It helped keep him occupied throughout the boring movie that made him cringe. He was focusing on eating and not on the dumb story the movie was trying to tell. All he gathered from the random times he tuned in was that the main character annoyed him to the core, it reminded him of the man beside him who was completely immersed in the movie. 

Dumb.

“What? Did you just call me dumb?” Jongin says, looking at Chanyeol with a baffled expression, it was slowly morphing into anger the longer Chanyeol stays mute. “Wow, thanks dumbass, I’m glad you told me how you feel. You know, if you didn’t want to come here with me you could’ve said no.”

And with those famous last words, he grabs the bag of popcorn out of Chanyeol’s grasp and dumps it over his head, leaving Chanyeol alone in the theatre covered in greasy popcorn, and not shy of embarrassment.

He can’t believe he said that out loud.

He’s the dumb one.

-

You know what they say, the third time’s the charm.

It took a while to get Jongin to come around. During the times they would see each other at games Chanyeol would plead for forgiveness and during intermissions trying to explain himself, trying to convince Jongin to give him a second chance.

The goaltender is aware that he looks like a fool but he really wants Jongin and him to work. These past few days have been fun, Jongin is great company to have around. They hit heads sometimes because they’re both stubborn, but Chanyeol can learn to let that slide. Baekhyun just laughs in the background when he catches Chanyeol in the act of begging, trying to get the headstrong captain to even glance at him.

Chanyeol has to thank his lucky stars, because after one game Jongin actually looks him in the eye, and listens to him. And just like that, he is forgiven for being an asshole. 

He can’t afford to screw up this time, it’s his last chance. A smile is brought to his lips as his mind drifts to the thought that this is also Jongin’s last chance, he screwed up once before on their first date and begged Chanyeol for a second chance, only for Chanyeol to mess it up.

Life works in mysterious ways.

That’s why they both decided to stick to something they know, the ice. They are in the dressing room on a Friday evening, yesterday being the day Jongin agreed to this date because it was safe.

Nothing wrong could happen on the ice, they are familiar with the frozen water, it’s like a second home to them. They grew up on the ice. 

As they skate beside each other, going from one end to the other, Jongin reaches for Chanyeol’s hand, bringing him to a stop. This time, the lights are all on in the stadium, Chanyeol can see the handsome man in front of him.

“Want to dance?” Jongin proposes, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, adding to the shit-eating grin on his youthful face.

“On the ice?” Chanyeol asks, he is confused. He can barely dance on a dancefloor, nevermind on ice, and in skates.

“No, on Mars.” Jongin answers, rolling his eyes and guiding Chanyeol to center ice. “Yes, on the ice, Park.”

The first couple movements are shaky and Chanyeol almost falls over when Jongin tries to make him twirl around like they are ballroom dancing, hands never leaving the warmth of each other’s palm. It felt natural to hold Jongin’s hand, it felt right. He can get used to this new feeling.

Chanyeol pulls Jongin closer after watching the brunet attempt to pirouette; Jongin told him on their second date that he used to be in ballet, he can see it was harder to perform on ice. He’d have to make Jongin perform for him one day, he’s intrigued. It would be interesting to see Jongin perform such an art, something that doesn’t involve rough, physical contact, and bodychecking.

“Stop laughing, it’s harder than it looks.” Jongin whines, poking Chanyeol’s forehead. The lights make his chocolate eyes shine, Chanyeol feels entranced.

You go big or you go home.

Slowly, he leans in, allowing Jongin to lean away and stop their lips from meeting, but he follows the goalie and leans closer too. Their lips finally touch, and Chanyeol never wants to part. Jongin’s lips are soft and they slot perfectly with Chanyeol's. 

Jongin parts first, trying to catch his breath. Chanyeol takes the chance to ask the question he expected to ask anyone but Jongin.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He asks, his ears flush red, his voice cracked. Seems like life wants Chanyeol to suffer.

“Yes, you dork.” Jongin laughs, leaning forward to peck his lips.

Loud tapping against ice is heard, scaring the both of them. There, on the team bench is Baekhyun, holding a stick and banging it rapidly like he won the lottery.

“I called it! I knew Chanyeol would ask first, now half the team has to pay up!” Baekhyun exclaims, jumping in joy at the thought of winning the bet, and seeing his two friends dating.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe it himself, it all felt like a fever dream. If you asked him a couple months ago if he would even be friends with allstar Kim Jongin, he would’ve laughed in your face and yelled no.

It’s funny how people change, because now he was officially dating Jongin, his old enemy, the person he hated with a passion.

A million saves in Chanyeol’s career couldn’t compare to this moment.


End file.
